Pure Intentions
by Kathryn 11-05-1996
Summary: And as the cool metal of the ring slipped onto her finger it all came back. He was Voldemort, he was evil, he was a murderer, and he had just proposed. Hermione Granger goes back in time and forgets who Tom Riddle really is. -I update slow so watch out!-
1. Prologue

**Pure Intentions **

**By MonkeyGirl1996**

**Prologue  
**

It was all ready. The de-aging potion, a bag full of wizard money, a fake birth certificate, transfer papers from a small wizard school in England that closed down in the summer of 1944, a cover up story, the freely given Unicorn horn, a thorn pulled out of a lion's foot and most importantly: The Spell. All that she had left to do was say good-bye, to everyone, except for Ron he already knew.

_"Hermione I love you, you love me. We've known each other forever and I don't see why well..." Ron knelt down on one knee, "Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?"_

_ "I love you too Ron but… I just can't marry you. Not right now. I'm going away for a while, and I don't know if and when I'll be back. I'm sorry so Ron, please forgive me." And with that Hermione fled from the room before he could see her tears._

She shook her head to clear the memory; he just had to ask right before she left didn't he? Oh well, in a few hours she was going to meet with the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Harry and Ginny. And then she would go to an open field, where she would perform the spell and make her way to King Cross Station and most likely, her doom.

* * *

By 3 o'clock everyone was gathered in Hermione Granger's living room, the owner of said living room got up, "I'm going to be going away for a while," she said holding up a hand to stop her friend's interruptions, "don't ask where I'm going, I won't tell you, nor will I stay even if you beg me too. Harry, Ginny since you just got married and don't have a house yet, I would love it if you would stay here until I get back. I love you all but I have to go now. Harry would you come help me get my bags?"

"O.K." Was all he could say, everyone in the room but Hermione was dumbstruck.

When they reached the master bedroom Hermione sat down and beckoned Harry to join her. "Are you leaving because Ron asked you to marry him?" He said as soon as he sat down.

"No. In fact I'm this close to not going because of that."

"Then why?"

"You'll see in a while." She handed him a letter. "Read this on Christmas and tell everyone you think should know what it says." With that she picked up a bag and Harry did the same.

After many teary eyed hugs and good-byes Hermione walked out of the door and haled a cab to take her to an empty field where she could perform the spell that would change her life forever.

* * *

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter or the characters and the settings in it. There will be no sex in my story so if you are looking for that sort of thing don't bother reading, it is rated T because I want to be able to have some strong language from some character and not loose my account, there **_**will**_** be kissing in my story later on though, I just want to inform you on that, so now that you know… Please review even if you, like me, don't usually read stories until they are done. Most of my other chapters will be longer this is just a prolog. Thanks for reading! Tell me if I misspell any names or call the characters by the wrong ones (aka Draco Malfoy's grandpa who may or may not be in the story.) Bye! **

**P.S. if you like Draco-Hermione pairings I'm co-authoring one with WildWolfLuver it's called **_**Head Over Heels for You **_**it's on her account.**


	2. The Spell

**Chapter 1**

**The Spell **

After a very long ride with a very irritable driver, Hermione arrived at an old open field that she hoped no one was using in the1940's. She paid the driver then once he was out of sight she sat down and pulled out her wand, the horn and the thorn. Ever since the end of the war and after seeing all of the pain that it had caused she had been looking for a way to change it. One day she had stumbled over The Spell, it had only two ingredients though it was very hard to get them. A freely given Unicorn horn, she had had to catch a Unicorn then she had to convince it that she was not going to kill any human being with it's horn (killing a human with the horn of a Unicorn would turn them into a monster worse than a vampire, a werewolf and a Dementor combined) then she had to find a lion with a thorn in it's paw and pull the thorn out.

She pulled out her wand, the horn and the thorn. Hermione stabbed the thorn into the bottom of the horn, setting this down she made sure that all of her things were touching her body and that at least one star was out. Then she waved her wand around herself and chanted:

_With this horn_

_And with this thorn_

_I wish to go back in and make things right_

_So take me back on this starry night _

_On this day in 1944_

_I'll go back and show my Intentions Pure_

A jerk under her navel told her that her Porkey/time machine had worked. And then it ended and she was sitting in the same place except it was suddenly dark and the highway was gone. She pulled out a blanket from her things and smiled thinking _I did it. I did it. Wow._

_

* * *

_

She woke up to someone shaking her. "Ma'am, why are you here? Why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"I was on my way to London and I didn't have a place to stay so I just…" Fake tears came to Hermione's eyes.

"Now why were you on your way to London all by yourself with no means of transportation?" The man eyed her suspiciously.

Here came her story. "Well m-my husband he just died! I was out and h-he… there was a fire… I lost everything and I'm trying to get to London so I can catch a train at King's Cross to my sister's house." She let big tears fall down her face, she'd always been good at acting she just never told anyone.

"Well no don't you worry Missy I'll get you there."

"Would you really? Oh thank you so much!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for the ride Sir."

"No problem Ma'am you take care now." And with one last wave good-bye Hermione made her way to platform 9 ¾. Before crossing the barrier she went to a restroom and took the de-aging potion, it would make her look one year younger, then she used a spell to straighten her hair so that no one would recognize her in the future.

The Hogwarts Express way just like she remembered it red and gleaming. _Here goes nothing_ she thought unhopefully. She carried her trunk (it was full of everything she thought she would need) onto the train.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" A handsome young man asked.

"Of course not have a seat." Hermione saw that he had a Head Boy badge on.

"I've not seen you here before; you're too old to be a first year and much to young to be a professor. May I ask where you came from?"

"I'm from Merlin's school of Witchcraft, which as you may or may not know was closed down this summer. My Mum always wanted me to go to Hogwarts but my dad said I was **not** going to go to a boy's and girl's school but since my school closed down..."

"I see." The boy smiled. "Since you are new to Hogwarts I would gladly give you a tour after the feast tonight if you wanted."

"Oh I would love that. Thank you. I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle."

Hermione rode with the Head Boy all the way to Hogwarts and then in the same carriage to the castle. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to the Headmaster's office." Riddle said leading the way.

She followed him until they were in Professor Dippet's office, "Thank you Tom, if you could just wait outside for Miss Granger… It says here that you are extremely smart and it looks like I'll be placing you in all the advanced classes you'll get your schedule tomorrow. So that you don't have to be the only 7th year getting sorted we'll do that now…" He pulled down the sorting hat and placed it on Hermione's head.

After being announced a Gryffindor she headed back down to the Great Hall with Tom. At the foot of the marble stairs Tom said, "Meet me here after dinner and I'll show you around."

"O.K. thanks." Hermione walked over to her house table and sat down at the end of the table by herself thinking,_ I can't believe I just had a whole train ride with Tom Riddle and I'm not dead. How can this be? If only Harry and Ron could see me! _ But thinking about Ron made her sad so she pushed the thought away and ate her dinner.


	3. The Head Boy

**Chapter 2**

**The Head Boy**

After dinner Hermione headed out to the Great Hall, she was about to give the Head Boy the slip- she didn't want to wander around the castle at night with him- when she felt someone's fingers wrap around her wrist. "Didn't you want me to show you around?"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. I'm just so tired that I forgot." Hermione said pretending to blush.

"Well then I'll just show you to the Owlery so that you can tell your mother that you arrived safely." Said the smooth voice of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Um… O.K. Lead the way." Hermione didn't really want to follow The Dark Lord around the castle at night, alone, but she had to or else he would suspect her.

"So are you a Muggle-born, halfblood or a pureblood?"

"Half, my dads a Muggle. What about you?"

"I don't want to talk about me." He spoke politely but she heard the underlying command. "Here's the Owlery. I'll wait over here while you send your letter."

After attaching a fake letter onto an owl Hermione said, "Well I really must get to my dorm; could you show me where it is?"

"Oh yes, this way please. So do you mind if I ask you about your childhood?" _Why is he asking so many questions?_

"Go ahead."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, three sisters."

"Are they witches?"

"No. They don't even know that I am. Just my Mum, dad and I do. Dad and I didn't know until I was old enough for school."

"How did they keep your sisters from finding out?"

"They told them that I went to a private school and that they couldn't go because my dad didn't want them to be so far away."

They stopped in front of the picture of the Fat Lady and Tom turned towards Hermione, "Tomorrow meet me at the bottom of the staircase after breakfast and I'll show you to your classes." He wasn't asking, he was ordering.

"Um… O.K. How do I get into my dorm?"

"Just say the password, your dorm will be up the left hand staircases at the top."

"Do you know the password?"

"Bravery."

The door swung open to reveal the common room, it was the same as it always was. "Um thanks see you in the morning." And Hermione shut the door in the future Lord Voldemort's face. As Hermione walked up the staircases she couldn't help but think how this was going to be the hardest Hogwarts year ever, _Why did I come here without a plan? Why, just this once was I stupid? Why didn't I just stay and marry Ron? Why did I come? What did I think I could do? With Riddle following me around when am I going to get a chance to talk to Dombledore and make a plan? How can I do something no one else could do? How can I ever make Tom Riddle see that there is love out there? _And then a thought that Hermione did not want to think came to her head: _Was Harry right? Was I running from Ron? And if I was, why? I do love him but… I-I don't know I just… __**WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? **__I can do this. I'll marry Ron when I get back and live happily ever after, I'll find a way to stop the war before it begins, before it kills. Tomorrow I'll talk to Dombledore and get a plan. _But no matter what she told herself she couldn't shake the feeling that, for the first time in her life she had acted without thinking.

* * *

Hermione awoke early the next morning so that she could eat breakfast and get to class before Riddle came to take her. She was greatly disappointed then when she opened the common room door to find herself face-to-face with the Head Boy himself.

"Hello, Miss Granger. I thought that you might not remember how to get down to the Great Hall, and you seemed the type to wake up early."

"Oh thank you so much." Hermione said, her insides squirming under his steady gaze. _At least I can get away from him at the Gryffindor table. _

But she was wrong, "Miss Granger, seeing as you are new here and know no one, it would be my pleasure if you would allow me to sit with you."

"Um… O.K."

Hermione barely ate anything that morning. She had a mini heart attack when Riddle shook her saying, "Here's you schedule. We have all of the same classes. Our first class is Potions, we should start heading down there or we may be late."

Hermione and Tom did not talk at all on the way to the dungeons. She allowed herself to sink into a fake step so that Riddle would not know that she had been to Hogwarts before. The problem with that was that the Dark Lord had to pull her up and out of them.

Tom didn't even ask to be her partner, he just sat down and began to read the instructions on the board, he then went to get their ingredients, they silently worked on the potion until the bell then they packed up and went to the next class. Every class he sat down by her and every time they needed a partner he was hers. He never asked her any questions just sat there beside her; he ate lunch with her then went to the library to do homework with her. After dinner- where he again sat with her- he walked her to her common room then told- not asked- her to meet him in the Great Hall then he left.

That night her dreams were plagued: _Hermione I love you… Marry me… Are you leaving because Ron asked you…? Then Ron and Harry's faces were replaced by Bellatrix's as she tortured Hermione, then the high cruel laugh of Voldemort when he thought he had killed Harry. _She woke with a start, sweat drenching her body, tears streaming down her face, _Why did she come here? _

_

* * *

_

**A/N I know that right no it makes no since as to why Hermione went back in time, but it will be explained later. Don't worry thank you to my reviewers **** have a great day! Oh ya, sorry it's so short, the longer they are the more time it takes and well I wanted to update for you guys.  
**


	4. Time Travel

**Chapter 3**

**Time Travel **

She sat bolt upright the demented laugh of Bellatrix echoing eerily in her head. _I need to go talk to Dumbledore._ She reached down and pulled out a piece of old parchment and a cloak. She stared down at the silvery folds of fabric; _I'll give them back to Harry as soon I go home._

As she walked down to the common room Hermione pulled the Invisibility Cloak over her head. After making sure that the coast was clear with the Marauders' map she exited the common room and made her way to Dumbledore's office.

She ran down the hall finally stopping at the Transfiguration door. Slowly she walked to the door at the back of the room. _Knock, knock. _"Come in Hermione, I've been expecting you."

"An explanation will not be necessary Miss Granger." Dumbledore held up his hand to stop her protests, "I looked at your transfer papers-very well done I might add- and noticed just one thing off about them." He placed the forged papers on his desk. "Your Muggle father signed these as well as your witch mother. You see Muggles are only allowed to sign papers that have to do with magic if they are married to the person the papers are about, are the parent of a half-blood who's magical parent has died or are the parent of a Muggle-born.

"We can rule out the second one because you have both of your parents signatures, you're not married so there goes the first, that leaves the last one and here it says that your mother is a witch. Can you explain then why your Muggle father signed this." He steeped his fingers in a very Dumbledoreish fashion and looked into her eyes.

Hermione took a deep breath. This is why she had came here wasn't it? To tell him the truth? _I just didn't think it would come so soon, that's all. _"I'm from the future."

"Straight to the point, I can appreciate that. Now can you tell me how you got here without revealing too much about the future?"

She nodded, "We had just finished the battle at- oh, um, well I can't remember I don't know what spell I use I just- well I became fixated on using this spell and I can remember making plans to come here," she inclined her head towards the papers, "and telling everyone goodbye. I can remember traveling places to get the things I needed for the spell, but I can't remember what they were. Can you tell me why? I don't even know why I came here. I know that you can't change the future by going to the past or else yo- I mean someone would have stopped Vol- the evil wanna-be-ruler from becoming so powerful, so evil."

"From what you tell me I think I know what happened." His eyes searched hers, "You seem to have used a cursed spell."

"A what? I've never heard of such a thing!" _Is he crazy? You can't curse a spell. Can you? _

"A cursed spell is a spell that has had another spell placed upon it that makes whoever sees it obsessed with using that spell, it also makes them forget what spell they used, this is only once per person, and when they see it again everything will come back to them. Do you understand?"

"I think so. But why would I come here? This is the last time period that I want to be in."

"Who ever created this spell must have wanted you, or whoever saw the spell, to come back here." There was silence as the both pursued their own thoughts.

"What do I do?"

"I suggest that you fine a friend Miss Granger, and let me solve this intriguing riddle."

As she walked out of the door Hermione couldn't help but think, _Riddle? Could HE be behind this? _Little did she know that behind sparkling blue eyes a similar thought was passing.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner."

"No problem Hermione, I should have made you feel more at home, you do share a dormitory with me and I am the Headgirl. I'm sorry. My name is Minerva McGonagall."

"It is nice to meet you Minerva." Hermione hoped that she could become friends with her favorite teacher in the future. The girls shook hands.

"Do you want do go down to breakfast with me?" Minerva asked, Hermione nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you eat with Tom Riddle yesterday?"

Hermione heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes, "I met him on the train then when we got here he asked if I wanted him to show me around, I said yes then he showed me the to the owls. The next morning he was waiting outside the common room and accompanied to breakfast. Then he insisted on taking me to all of my classes, we have all of them together, and he just wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Oh my. Well you best just stay away from him he's no good."

"What do you mean?" Hermione already know the answer but it might seem weird not to ask.

"Well I don't know. He just scares me. He told the Headmaster that Hagrid had set a monster loss on the school, but if you knew Hagrid you would know that he wouldn't hurt a fly. Riddle also has this group of 'friends' who aren't that great, they're just plain bad, Muggle haters who think that Muggle-borns shouldn't have magic at all. I think that people like that should be expelled." They had reached the Great Hall now and Minerva dropped her voice to a wisper, "If you want I'll sit by you in all of your classes so that _he_," she shot a look over to where the future Dark Lord sat watching them, "can't harass you."

"Thank you. I didn't really feel up to sitting with a creepy stalker." The two girls collapsed into their seats at the Gryfindor table laughing hysterically.

Just as Hermione was getting up to go to her first class with her new best friend Professor Dumbledore came up to them. "Miss Granger may I have a word with you?"

"I'll see you in Potions Minerva." Hermione said then followed Dumbledore to his office.

"First Hermione I would like to congratulate you on making a friend so fast, but that's not the reason I called you here. I think that you should take a class on Time Travel."

"Um, okay…"

"Oh good now off to class with you." She paused by the door, "Ah yes it's in Professor Callaway's room, right by the hospital room. You'll go there after Transfiguration. Here's your book."

"Thank you." She said looking down at the title, _Causes and Affects of Time Travel._

"Oh no."

"What? What is it Minerva?"

"Hermione, I don't have your last class with you."

Hermione shrugged. "I think I can find it myself."

"I bet you can, but _he_ has that class with you!"

Hermione gasped, "Oh no! what should I say if he asks me to tour the castle with him?"

"I think I know someone who has that class. Come with me!" And without further ado Minerva pulled Hermione down the hall toward their common room.

"Potter! Hey Potter! Stop! I need to talk to you!" The rushed towards a disheveled head of black hair that was oh-so familiar to Hermione.

"How can I help you McGonagall?" Asked a young trim handsome man.

"Jason this is Hermione Granger, she's from that school that closed down this summer. Hermione this is Jason Potter."

"Pleased to meet you Jason." She held out her hand expecting a handshake.

"The pleasure is mine." He kissed her outstretched hand, not what she had expected.

"Anyway Jason, you have Time Travel right?" Minerva asked in a business like tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Riddle has that class, and on the first day he took an unwelcome liking to Hermione here and was following her around. I'm in all of her classes but that one. Do you think you could walk with sit with her and walk her there and back?"

"Of course. Come on Hermione or we'll be late." He didn't ask why having Tom Riddle around was such a bad thing, he didn't need to. "You don't mind if we stop by the library on the way back from class do you?" He asked when they entered the room.

"Of course not, I'd love to go." Hermione replied, following him to a table by the door, Riddle was not yet there.

"Our library is one of the biggest in England. We have books about _everything_. We even have books written by Muggle writers!" He continued to describe the wondrous library of Hogwarts until the bell rang. Hermione glanced around to see who else was there. Only six people sat at the tables in the shady room; Herself, Jason, someone with vivid red hair_ he must be a Weasly,_ a Slythern boy who had the trade mark smirk and hair of a Malfoy, a boy who, by the dreamy expression on his face, Hermione could tell was related to Luna Lovegood, and Tom Riddle. All were seventh years. One Ravenclaw, two Slytheren, three Gryfindors.

"Calm down class." Said a voice from the back of the room. "I see that we have a new student this year. Did you get a book Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor." Hermione nodded, it had been very interesting.

"Good. Good. Last year we covered objects used to travel through time." He addressed the class room as a whole. "This year we will learn and use spells for time travel." Everyone in the room sat up a little straighter at the prospect of traveling in time everyone except Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger. "Now for the question of the day. Who knows if it is possible to travel to the future?"

Hermione's hand went up as did Tom's. "Miss Granger?"

"No one has ever gone to the future, but that does not mean that it is impossible."

"Good job Miss Granger." Jason gave her a good-job pat on the back. "This week we will learn how to reverse time. The spell will not work in the castle except in my room so I'm afraid that you can't practice it anywhere else. With this spell (which is called the Aetas Spell) you reverse time for everyone in the same room as you by ten minutes. Only you can remember what happened. Now this does not put you back in time it just rewinds time." Professor Callaway continued to talk about the spell until the end of class. "On Thursday we will try using the spell. Read Chapter Six in _Causes and Affects of Time Travel _have a great day!"

Hermione and Jason walked out of the door alone with everyone else. No one was in the library when they entered ten minutes later. "I'll just be a second I have to find a book, _Moby Dick _it's by a Muggle author, you can sit on one of those chairs and read or what ever." Jason disappeared behind a shelf of books.

"I thought you wanted me to show you around Hermione." Tom Riddle appeared behind her.

Hermione gasped, "Oh, I- um… Minerva McGonagall offered to show me around and well she and I share a dorm so I said yes and kind of forgot about you and then Jason took me to our last class and um yeah…" she finished lamely.

"Oh I see…" He put an a sad, innocent face.

"Well yeah sorry Tom but I have to go. Bye." There was no way she was going to fall for that trick.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Jason appeared from behind a shelf of books. "What are _you_ doing here Riddle?"

Tom dropped his innocent façade, "I have as much of right to be in the library as you do _Potter_."

"Let me rephrase. Why are you harassing Hermione?"

"I'm not."

"She doesn't seem to want to talk to you."

"And how would _you _know Potter?"

"There's no use arguing boys." Hermione said taking Jason's arm and pulling, "Lets go Jason. I'm hungry." She slipped her hand into the crock of his arm, then turned to leave, someone was blocking their way.

"But Miss Granger we didn't finish our discussion." Tom's smooth snakelike voice said.

"Tom I really must go. Can we talk later? I have tons of homework."

"We have all of the same classes. You could make up for ditching me by doing homework with me."

"I didn't ditch you! I told you Minerva asked me!" Why was he trying so hard to get her to study with him?

"Oh come now Hermione. Please?"

"I- I-" Hermione grasped a loss straws, "I told Jason that I would study with him."

"Well then by all means let Potter come along. Now that that's settled," He moved out of the way and gestured to the door, "Go have dinner and meet me here at six." What else could she do but follow Jason out the door?


	5. Lost

**Chapter 4**

**Lost...**

"Why did you drag me into that? I don't want to study with Riddle."

"Do you want me to go alone?"

"No! Of course not."

"Well then."

"Why don't you like him. I mean _I _know that he's a bad guy but… What about you? You seem to hate him and you barely know him." Jason looked at her questioningly.

"I'll tell you someday." Hermione said, doubting if she would.

"Actually Miss Granger. I think we should tell them." The two Gryffindors turned to see Albus Dumbledore walking towards them, behind him was a baffled looking Minerva. "Come with me."

Ten minutes later Hermione had explained that, in the future, Tom Riddle becomes a monster eviler than any this world had ever seen and, of course, that she was from that future. No one spoke a word for a few minutes, only Dumbledore did not look surprised.

Jason was the first to talk, "So I was right? He _is_ evil!"

Hermione nodded but it was Dumbledore who talked, "Thank you Miss Granger. You told us why Tom is a threat without reveling too much about the future."

Minerva had been silent the whole time but now she spoke, "What do we do now?"

"First, I will put a bloke on your minds to keep Riddle from finding out what you have just been told." They nodded when he paused. "Then I will put a one-year block on Hermione's mind, it will make her forget that Tom Riddle is Voldemort."

Hermione stared at him aghast, "But, sir, why?"

"You are all together to obvious in your hatred for Tom Riddle. He will suspect something. In your memories instead of the name Tom Riddle your brain will say Voldemort."

She didn't want to, but she had to. "If I must."

"Good. Now lets get started."

* * *

Hermione didn't know why Jason was so nervous about studying with Riddle, he was the Head Boy after all. "Come on lets just get down there, do our work and leave!" Jason said angrily. He wished they could warn her but Dumbledore said that she might put two and two together and figure out who he really was.

Hermione slowed and put a thought full expression on her face, "Why do you dislike him? He seems nice…"

Jason did some fast thinking, "He is very self centered and a liar. He has every girl wrapped around his little finger and one of them was my girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jason." She put her arm on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll find a new girl."

"Thank you Hermione." They reached the library and sat down with Tom. Jason put himself between the two, he felt protective of the strange time-traveler, like a big brother and he knew that as much as he liked her, he didn't see her as his "new girl" no, he was very much like his grandson in that way.

The evening of homework went by quickly and quietly, no one dared to brake the silence. Tom only said one thing: "Are the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Potter?" When Jason nodded he simply said, "I'm the Slytherin Captain, I can't wait to play you." And then he went back to studying.

The next day the whole school got over the initial shock of having a new student that was in the Seventh Year. Hermione got introduced to almost all of her friends grandparents.

She met her room mates. She found that, unlike her son, Eileen Prince was a Gryffindor, Hermione liked her imminently. Clara Brown, on the other hand, was not her favorite person.

She ate with her new friends, Jason and Minerva, she sat with them during classes and studied with them during brake. They only left her alone when they had no other alternative, they seldom left her side, but that was fine with Hermione, she didn't want to be alone.

That night as she got ready for bed she stared at herself in the mirror tracing lines that were no more. She didn't really need the Ageing Potion. She was only about five months older than most of the people here, it was only three months after the battle when she had left. She had taken the potion to get rid of the scares. The fall of camping, eating little and fighting had taken its toll on her body. She was twig thin and some of the Death Eater's curses had left scars. The potion just put her back to where she had been eight months ago. The thought of her friends sent her out of her room, down the stairs, through the portrait, and to the seventh floor.

She paced in front of the wall. _Somewhere to get away. Somewhere to get away. Somewhere to get away. _A door appeared and she entered the room of requirement to find a sofa, in Gryffindor colors; pictures of her friends, mostly Harry, Ron and Ginny; and a pile of her favorite books.

She woke up in the morning to find a dresser full of clothes and a door that lead to her bathroom in the Gryffindor girls dormitory. No one was there when she got to her room so she headed to the Great Hall alone...

* * *

**Sorry its so short. Have a great Thanksgiving! MonkeyGirl1996**


	6. Knowledge

**Knowledge **

With trembling hands Harry handed the letter to Ginny who read it out loud:

"_I'm sorry for leaving you all so suddenly. Please don't be mad. I've gone back to Tom Riddle's last year at Hogwarts. I just can't let everyone die! I'll be back sometime next year. Please don't be mad._

_Your Dear Friend,_

_Hermione Jean Granger"_

No one spoke for a moment. It was three days after she had left when they opened her letter. Ron spoke first, "She dumped me just so she could go kill someone that we just killed?"

"She never said she was going to kill him." Luna said in an all too calm voice.

They stared at her. "You knew?" Harry looked at her disbelievingly, "and you didn't tell us?"

"She made me make an Unbreakable Vow. I couldn't tell you until you read her letter."

"How did you find out?" This time it was Neville who spoke.

"I just asked her why she was so preoccupied." Luna had always noticed the small things. "She said that she had seen a time spell. It was rather simple and she wanted to try it. She said that she was going to give Tom Riddle a friend. She was going to show him the good in the world. She left a few days later."

"Where did she see it?" Said Ginny.

"That was the strange thing. She said that she saw it in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry was in Hogsmeade before he knew it. He ran straight to the castle and to the Headmasters office, he pounded on the door. "McGonagall let me in! Let me in!"

"Harry?" Minerva McGonagall appeared behind him. "Come on up. I've been expecting you."

As soon as they sat down Harry began. "You knew I was coming?"

"I didn't know when you would come exactly just that you would."

"Did Dumbledore tell you or did you see her in the past?"

"Both."

"Does she live? Is she okay? Will we see her again?"

"She is fine. She will be back. But Harry?" McGonagall's expression turned sad.

"What?" Harry was concerned.

"Tell Ron to move on."

"Move on? What does that mean?"

"You'll see. And- and Harry?"

"Yes?" He was getting nervous. What did she mean?

"Don't judge her to harshly. Listen to her first." She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and he left with even more questions then when he had came.

The weeks flew by for Hermione. She studied with Minerva, joked with Jason, and gossiped with Eileen. Hermione found that Minerva wanted to be a teacher, no surprise there; Jason wanted to be an Auror, like his grandson; and Eileen wanted to do something muggle, even though she was a pureblood.

Soon it was time for the Halloween Ball and Hermione found that she had no trouble finding a date. "Hello Miss Granger I am Gabriel Weasley and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ball." said the Weasley she had seen in Time Travel class.

"Of course I would like to go with you! You can call me Hermione." she said not wanting to miss her chance to go.

"And you lovely Hermione can call me Gab." Gab had much better manners than his grandson!

Before the day was over though Hermione had had six more requests to go to the ball with various boy. The one that most surprised her was Tom Riddle.

He managed to corner her in the library one day, she had told Minerva and Jason that they could go on to dinner. "Hello Miss Granger."

"Riddle." She still didn't like him even without her memories. He scared her.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." the way he said it made it sound like a command.

"I have a date."

"Who?"

"Gabriel Weasley."

"The blood-trader?" He sneered.

Hermione stood up to leave. "Didn't you ever learn not to swear in front of women?"

"Forgive me. Weasley and I have an- unpleasant history."

"I must go. Good day Mr. Riddle."

"You'll go with me to the next dance." Again not a question.

"No."

"Why do you avoid me Miss Granger? Why do you act as if I am a monster? Why do you hate me?"

"I- I- I don't- Someone told me tha- that you were cruel and - and that you hated muggleborns." _Wait. Who told me that? Jason just told me that he was insufferable. Why did I say that? How did I know that?_

"So?"

"I'm a halfblood! Most of the people at my old school were muggleborn!" She couldn't tell him that she had no idea why she had just called him a those things.

"Miss Granger, I have some questions to ask you, and I will. As soon as we can be alone." and he left with those mysterious words.

**A/N I know it is short but I wanted to update for you. You now know where Hermione found the spell, you just don't know who made it. I'm having a hard time with not just jumping in to the romance so please forgive me if I'm skipping a lot. As you can tell Jason and Minerva are making sure that Hermione stays away from Tom. And Hermione somehow is remembering things about Riddle. Please give me ideas. The next chapter is going to be about a the ball. Bye MonkeyGirl1996**


	7. The Ball

Minerva, Eileen and Hermione got ready to go to the ball together. "I still can't believe that Jason asked me to go!" Minerva gushed.

"Hold still! I can't put your makeup on if you keep talking." Hermione realized, with pain, how much she sounded like Ginny.

"Yes ma'am!"

Hermione turned to Eileen, "You and Jonathan make such a cute couple!"

"We're just going as friends. Now you and Gab! That was a surprise. He hasn't dated since his old girlfriend broke up with him in 5th year!"

"Really? I wonder why he asked me then."

"Because you're beautiful, smart, nice, shall I go on?" Minerva piped in.

"No I'm not!" Eileen and Minerva shared a look then sighed and let it drop.

"The boys will be waiting, lets go!"

At the bottom of the stairs she found Gab and a dozen roses waiting for her. "Oh thank you! They're gorgeous."

"As are you Hermione."

She blushed, "Thank you Gab, you look very nice as well."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, offering her his arm. Hermione nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall arm in arm.

They danced for what seemed like hours, one song after the next. As they danced, they talked. Hermione wished she could tell him the truth about herself, but she couldn't. She had fun though. At midnight Gab went to go get some drinks, Hermione sat down on a bench and saw Gab talking to Tom Riddle. Riddle came over to her, "Your date had to go talk to a professor for a moment. While he's gone would you like to dance?"

Hermione couldn't think of a good excuse not to, so she let him sweep her out to the dance floor. They danced for a while before he said, "Monday we are starting a project in Time Travel, would you like to be my partner?"

"I don't think so Mr. Riddle, I'll probably partner with Gab." She said then added, "Where is he by the way?" Hermione looked around for him but did not see him.

"Maybe he went back to your commons." Tom suggested.

"I'll go look for him, good-bye Mr. Riddle." Hermione left before he could answer, she had a feeling that there was something bad going on.

Gab wasn't in the common room when Hermione got there. She didn't want to go to back to the dance so she went up to bed instead. When she walked into her room she was greeted by Minerva who ran over to hug her. "Isn't it horrible? I can't believe someone would do this! Poor Gab!"

"Whoa! Minerva slow down!" Hermione cried.

"You didn't hear?" Minerva looked at her quizzically.

"No, what happened?"

"Someone put a curse on him that broke all of his bones. They can only heal one bone at a time, that many potions would kill him, so he's going to be in a lot of pain and have to heal mostly in the muggle way. He'll be in the hospital wing for months!"

"Oh no! Should I go see him? I can't believe this happened!"

"It's okay Hermione. Just go to sleep and you can go see him tomorrow."

The next day Hermione went to see Gab. He was asleep. The nurse said he would be for a few days. Hermione sat by him for a while then went to the Room of Requirement feeling guilty. What she saw there surprised her. It was a living breathing picture of Harry and Ron. It was like watching a movie.

"_What am I going to do Harry? McGonagall said that she'd come back married. I love her Harry!" _

"_Do you really Ron? I know that you don't. We both do."_

"_I asked her to marry me! Of course I love her!"_

"_Ron, you liked her but you never loved her. Why do you think she said no? You two would never make a good couple. You fight too much. She was just to proud to say anything and you were to stupid to see it."_

"_What do I do then? I still want to be her friend."_

"_Why don't you start dating? Hermione won't mind. She'll be happy for you."_

"_Yeah, maybe I will. Do you think Luna would go out with me?"_

_The scene faded, the sound of Harry's laughter echoing about the silent room._

As Hermione sat there she realized that she hadn't just felt guilty about Gab getting hurt, she was also guilty about dating him.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the Room of Requirement, doing homework and practicing spells. At 9:30-the room had provided dinner- she started towardthe door. And bumped in to Tom Riddle.

"Why Miss Granger, if you want to keep your time traveling a secret, now that I know for sure, I guess you'll just have to be my partner."

"T-time travel? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her fear plain on her face.

He smirked at her, "You heard me. Now run along and don't forget that you're _my_ partner in Time Travel tomorrow."

Hermione was still standing there, frozen with shock, a hour later when Minerva found her. As they walked back to the common room Hermione's only thought was that Tom Riddle knew her secret, but she didn't understand why she felt like she was now going to die.

**A/N Sorry it's so short. I leave on vacation in 3 days and wanted to get it to you before than. Have a great day and thank you for reading.**


End file.
